


My Happy Ending

by SpencerRemyLvr



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Spencer, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Motorcycle Sex, Teasing, tequila makes Spencer horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Spencer and Remy have been together a while. Morgan thinks that Spencer has made him up to get him and the team off his back so Remy surprises him one night when the team is in the bar. Leads to smutty fun back at Spencer's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is for mon amie Becca, who wanted a happy, smutty piece to break up all the angst I’ve been writing lately. It’s also dedicated to mes amies on Facebook, who helped provoke me in a giant comment conversation about a slutty bottom Spencer and power dynamics in the bedroom and in regular life. Y’all are wonderful! If any of you want to find me on FB and join these random talks and get weird conversations and random snippets and future scenes showing up in your timeline, you can find me under Jay Foret :) My picture is of Remy, lol.

Ever since Doyle had been put away and Emily was free to come back from her faked death, the BAU team had taken to going out after positive cases to celebrate together. It had been Dave’s suggestion, one that everyone had picked up on quickly, alternating each time on who got to pick where they were going. They did it to not only celebrate and remind themselves of the good they’d done but to make sure that they all touched base with each other and connected in a positive way. After thinking that they’d lost Emily for so long and now having her back, and having JJ back as well, it was nice to do something that was happy and positive and reminded them that they all still had one another. That their friendships were still there.

Even though bars and such weren’t really Spencer's style, he liked having the time with his friends. It felt like they were fixing something that had been broken between them all.

Tonight, naturally, they were all discussing their plans for the holidays as they sat around the table at one of Derek’s favorite bars. Christmas was just around the corner and everyone was really looking forward to it—Spencer included. For the first time in years he found himself actually looking forward to the holiday. This year, there would be no sitting in his apartment alone. There would be no need to lie to his friends as he turned down their invitations to join them for the holidays. And from the looks of it so far, this year there would be no case interrupting the holidays either. At least, so far. Strauss had even promised to try and make sure they got this holiday off since the team had been working almost nonstop recently. Case after case had kept piling up on them until they all felt like they were just running on fumes. Now, they were free to go home, enjoy their families, enjoy their loved ones, and enjoy the holiday. Spencer definitely planned on enjoying his holiday. Because this year, he had someone to celebrate with.

A smile curved Spencer's lips as he sat back in his chair and sipped at his drink. Thoughts of his partner always managed to bring a smile to his lips. He couldn’t wait to see Remy. They had plans to meet up at a hotel in New York tomorrow where they would then spend the next week with nothing but one another to worry about. The only people to know where they were going to be and how to get in contact with them were Logan and Penelope. Those two were also the only two that actually knew the two men were dating. They were the only ones that had ever even known the two were _friends_.

Remy and Spencer both had very, very important secrets to keep. The fact that Remy was dating an FBI agent was something that could cause a lot of trouble in his life in quite a variety of ways. The fact that Spencer was dating a mutant that was part of the X-Men could do more than cause trouble for his life; it could destroy it. Not just because the Bureau would panic at the thought of him dating a mutant, but because it might entice them to look a little closer at Spencer, and that might lead to the one thing he couldn’t have happening—they might discover that Spencer was also a mutant.

He wasn’t a terribly powerful mutant, in his own words. He possessed empathy that, if he spoke about it, he firmly told people was more trouble than it was worth. It was his best kept secret and one that could ruin his career if it ever came out. The team knew about his mutation, but no one beyond them did. As he’d said to them when he told them; “I trust you with my life out on the field. Why shouldn’t I trust you with this?”

Both men knew the risks of being together. They’d known that from the moment they’d first met; they just considered it worth it. Oddly enough, they’d met while on a case. Both Spencer's team and Remy’s had been working the same case a little over three years ago.

Honestly, he’d had no idea at the time just how much a single meeting would change his life. How could he have known? First, it had been just a simple meeting in a coffee shop at the hotel. Spencer had been there ordering his coffee before heading to the station and Remy had been there waiting as well. Naturally, Spencer had noticed him. _Everyone_ noticed Remy. How could they not? He’d been dressed in torn jeans, combat boots, a black shirt and a well-worn brown trench coat. His auburn hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and dark sunglasses had sat on his nose, even in the dim light of the shop. With that outfit, he should’ve looked grungy. Hell, there were splatters on his pants that Spencer had a feeling might be grease or motor oil. He looked like a guy fresh from the garage. Yet, somehow, he managed to make it all so utterly appealing. Spencer hadn’t been able to help but admire the tall, lean form packed into those clothes. When Remy made to leave with his coffee, he’d deliberately turned his head to Spencer and gave him a heart-stopping smile that said clearer than words that he’d noticed the attention and that he’d loved it.

Of course Spencer had been embarrassed. By the time his coffee came around, he’d firmly pushed those thoughts back and focused once more on the case. It wasn’t until the next day that he saw Remy again. This time, it was at the hospital.

Spencer had just finished interviewing a victim, a job they all hated, and he’d been waiting for Derek to get back from talking with the doctor. While he waited, he had popped into the restroom to try and give himself a second to regain control. Talking to victims was always difficult for him. The team knew that and typically they didn’t send him. But their victim had been having a hard time opening up and they’d hoped that Spencer's empathy would help him be able to gauge her best on when to press and when to back off. He wouldn’t manipulate her emotions. Hell, no. That was the equivalent of rape, as he’d explained to his team a long time ago. But he could read her moods and use those readings to help him know that, okay, right now he should back off for a second, or right now he should push a little. It let him question her without doing too much emotional damage. At least, not to her.

He’d splashed water over his face and was gripping the counter to try and anchor himself when the door opened up. Spencer had quickly loosened his grip and tried to school his expression. It’d all melted away to surprise, and then embarrassment, when the man from the coffee shop had come walking in. There’d been an answering surprise on the man’s face before his lips had curved into a smile that’d sent a pleasurable little shiver down Spencer's spine. Then the man spoke and Spencer had found himself wanting to sigh at the warm, slow sound of that thick Cajun accent. “Aint de world just full of strange t’ings? Fancy seein’ y’ here.” The smile had grown a little wider, teasing. “Are y’ following me, _monsieur_?”

“I was in this bathroom first.” Spencer hadn’t been able to stop himself from pointing out.

Spencer could remember the way that Remy had sort of lit up when he let out a delighted little laugh. “So y’ were. Well, maybe I’m following y’, den.”  Laughter tinted the words and Spencer hadn’t been able to help but smile even as he blushed. That only seemed to delight the other man even more. Remy’s smile had grown and for the first time Spencer had been able to admire that beautiful body move across the floor with an enviable grace. “If I’m gonna be stalkin’ y, de least y’ could offer me is y’r name, _monsieur_.”

“Oh.” The heat in Spencer's cheeks had grown a little at that. Flirting was never his forte. “I, ah, I’m Spencer. Spencer Reid.”

“A pleasure to meet y’, Spencer.” The words were almost purred. Then Remy had held out one of those long fingered hands towards him and when Spencer had, surprisingly, reached back for him, the Cajun had charmed him completely by lifting his hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles that should’ve seemed cheesy and overdone and yet had sent warm little thrills through his belly. “Remy LeBeau, at y’r service.”

Somehow, Spencer had left the bathroom that day with Remy’s phone number in his pocket, and he’d given his number to Remy as well.

When he’d found out that the man was a part of the X-Men, had in fact watched with the rest of the team as the X-Men had raced in and essentially saved the day, controlling their Unsub’s powers and getting him out of there, he’d been disappointed. There was no way he could pursue anything at all with one of the X-Men!

He hadn’t known then just how tenacious Remy was.

Not even a full day had passed before Remy called him. And he kept calling him. Even when Spencer insisted that they couldn’t do anything because of their respective jobs, it never once dissuaded the Cajun. He hadn’t let it stop him from relentlessly pursing Spencer through phone calls, random presents sent to his apartment, and finally, after a good five months of talking off and on with each other, getting to know one another long distance, a spontaneous visit to DC. It was the visit that had done it. Spencer had held out over the phone, where he couldn’t see Remy. Once they were face to face that same spark that had originally been there flared up and there was no stopping it.

They’d been together for almost two years now. Last year, Remy’s work with the X-Men had kept him away from Spencer for the holidays, something the Cajun had hated. But this year they were finally going to get to have their holiday together.

By this time tomorrow, he was going to be in New York, and if he had anything to say about it he’d be stretched out in the big bed in their hotel room with Remy right by his side.

The sound of his name drew Spencer out of his thoughts before that fantasy could begin to build and back to the conversation the others were having. “…you’d change your mind and come over this year, Reid. You know we’d love to have you.” JJ was saying.

Ah. He smiled a little and bit on the inside of his lip. He and Remy had talked about this recently. Maybe it was safer for Remy if he didn’t tell the others _who_ exactly he was dating; they’d both decided, though, that it didn’t mean that Spencer couldn’t tell them that he was dating at all. He just had to be circumspect about what kind of details he gave. “I ah, I actually have plans this year.”

Instantly he had the attention of everyone at the table. JJ, Derek, Dave, Aaron, Emily and Penelope were all looking at him. Everyone was surprised, though Spencer knew Penelope’s surprise was for a different reason than the rest. She obviously hadn’t been expecting him to say anything at all. But it felt right to Spencer. He didn’t really like hiding Remy from the others. If he could let them get to know Remy as a person first, maybe, if the rest came out one day, they might not take it so badly. That was Remy’s reasoning, at least.

“Are you going to see your Mom?” Emily asked, so blatantly fishing that it was actually rather amusing.

Spencer fought to hide his blush in his drink. No matter how old he got, no matter how long he and Remy were together, he couldn’t ever seem to get past this shy feeling. One would think that being with a lunatic like Remy would help break them of any shyness. Remy was all about spontaneity, insanity, public displays of _everything_ …he was the exact opposite of shy. It was one thing to do it with Remy at his side, supporting him, though. It was another thing entirely to try and be brave and bold here by himself with his friends all staring at him. He tried his best, though. “No. I’m going to spend it with my, ah…” Briefly he stumbled over what word to use. They didn’t exactly label one another. Partner sounded far too formal and too much like work. For lack of better options, he finally gave in and said “…boyfriend.”

The reaction, as expected, was loud. Emily and JJ both cheered for him and JJ immediately jumped at him for a tight hug. “Oh my God, Spence!” Pulling back, she grinned broadly at him. “Congratulations!”

“Reid, that’s wonderful!” Emily added in.

The guys were smiling too, Aaron nodding his head at him and Dave holding up his glass to offer a congrats of his own. Derek was watching him with a small smile, one that Spencer couldn’t quite read, and one he wasn’t sure he wanted to read. Derek was the most notorious for teasing him.

Other patrons of the bar were watching their table now. Realizing it had Spencer blushing. He knew an interrogation was coming, that the girls would press him for details, so to forestall them, he downed what was left in his glass and pushed up from his chair. “I’m going to go get a refill. Does anyone want more?”

They knew exactly what he was doing, of course. Amidst laughter, drink orders were called out and Spencer committed them to memory before slipping away and heading up to the bar.

It was only a few minutes after he’d placed the drink order when he felt the crowd by him move and suddenly Derek was right there beside him. He started to make some remark, intending to warn his friend not to tease him, when he noticed the look on Derek’s face. It was enough to have him turning towards him. “Morgan? Is everything all right?”

“Yeah.” Leaning on the bar beside Spencer, the older profiler angled himself to face towards him, and he smiled slightly. “Look, kid, I wanted to talk to you away from them for a moment.”

Well that sounded worrisome. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Spencer canted his head towards Derek, watching him carefully. “Okay.”

Derek hesitated for just a moment. Then he laid his hand on Spencer's shoulder, a gesture he usually reserved for when he was trying to be supportive. “I guess I just wanted to say that I, well, I know what you were doing back there. I won’t say anything about it, and it’s all right, but you know you don’t have to do that, right?”

“What are you talking about?” Spencer asked, confused.

Letting go of Spencer's shoulder, Derek gestured behind him, back towards the table. “That, what you did back there.”

Confusion had Spencer furrowing his brow. What was going on here? “Morgan, I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.”

The look Derek gave him was amused and, was that pity there? Why on earth was he pitying Spencer? Before the genius could wonder about it, Derek opened his mouth and gave him the answer, saying the very last thing Spencer had expected. “You know you don’t have to make things up to get out of things with us. If you don’t want to go to something, you don’t have to go. We won’t make you.”

For a moment Spencer could only stand there and gape. His mouth literally dropped open and he just stared.

Derek reached a hand out and patted his arm lightly, still giving him that damn pitying smile. “It’s all good, kid. Don’t worry about it, I won’t mention anything to the others, and I’ll get em to back off for you.” And without waiting for Spencer to finally regain his composure enough to actually formulate an answer to that outlandish statement, the older profiler picked up some of the drinks the bartender set down and started to carry them back to the table.

Well, wow. Just, wow. Derek thought he was _making Remy up_? The idea was both offensive and hilarious. Did he really believe that Spencer would really pretend to have a boyfriend just to get out of doing something he didn’t want to do? Sure, he’d come up with plenty of excuses over the years to avoid being the extra wheel at his friends’ family holidays, but he’d never pretended to have a significant other just to get out of it. He wouldn’t do something like that! He must’ve taken Spencer's hesitation over the word boyfriend as a hesitation for a different reason entirely and just assumed it meant that Spencer was making the whole thing up. Or was it just the idea of him having someone that was so ludicrous that Derek couldn’t even believe it might be true?

A little annoyed, Spencer stared down at the drinks he was supposed to be taking over to the table, contemplating only for a second before he snorted and downed both of Derek’s tequila shots. Since dating Remy, he’d gained a bit more of a tolerance for certain alcohols, though he still didn’t have a great tolerance, and the tequila only made him give a quick head shake as it burned its way down. Pushing the empties away, he gathered up what was left, a little pleased that Derek would only have his beer now, and carried them over to the table.

The interrogation that he’d run away from before hadn’t been forgotten. The girls had simply postponed it until he was once more seated at the table and everyone had their drinks. Spencer knew it was coming and prepared himself for it, sitting back with his glass in hand, and if he happened to look directly over to Derek with a sort of daring look on his face, well, he had every right. It was already taking everything he had not to just yank out his phone and show them all the pictures on there like he was some high school girl or something. He didn’t exactly need to give them more ammunition to tease him with. Remy liked to take pictures and he made sure that Spencer's phone carried some of them as well as his own.

The first question that came was the one Spencer knew would probably bother everyone the most when he answered it. JJ was the one to ask. “So, how long have you and your boyfriend been together?”

Spencer sipped off his drink mainly to stall. They weren’t going to like this and he couldn’t say that he blamed them. “Almost two years now.”

Silence fell around the table. “Two years?” Emily repeated, like she couldn’t quite believe it.

He didn’t really have any good excuse for them. What he had was exactly that—excuses. Still, chewing on his lip, he dropped his gaze down to his glass. “I just, I didn’t want to, to jinx it. Or spoil it.” Lifting his eyes, he looked over his friends, wanting them to understand that this hadn’t been done to hurt them. “We’ve been through a lot lately, as a team, and this, it was something good. Something that was mine and that wasn’t touched by any of this. I just wanted to keep it that way for a while. Then, well, time got away from me and…and here we are.”

“Two _years_?” JJ sounded surprised and, Spencer flinched, a little hurt, too. He could feel it coming off of her and he extended a bit of apology her direction, wrapped with the familial love he felt for her. He saw her face soften when she felt it and knew that, though she might still be a bit upset, she wasn’t going to _stay_ upset with him.

Derek, though, didn’t look upset. He looked skeptical. “Two years?” He echoed JJ, disbelief coloring his tone. “You’ve been in a relationship for two years now and none of us ever noticed? No one ever saw _anything_?”

There was no doubt what he was implying. Spencer sat up straight in his chair, eyes flashing, ready to defend himself and his partner both, when another voice answered for him. A wonderful, beautiful, _familiar_ voice. “He’s more devious dan he looks. It’s dose eyes of his. Dey make him look so damn innocent y’ f’get de insanely bright mind hiding inside dere.”

Spencer spun in his seat, eyes going wide as he looked up into his partner’s smirking face. His partner, who was right here standing directly behind his chair instead of in New York like he was supposed to be. He was really there, in those familiar ratty jeans and that ever present trench coat, with his hair all windblown around his face like he’d just gotten off his bike and his sunglasses tipped just right that he could sneak a quick wink down at Spencer. His features were soft in the way they only ever got around Spencer, warmed with love and happiness. “Hey dere, _mon chou._ ”

“Remy.” Spencer breathed out his name. Then a wide smile stretched over his lips and he was moving, pushing him up out of the chair. Remy’s arms caught him easily and scooped him right up to fold him into that hug he’d missed so much lately. “You’re here.” Spencer breathed into his neck. “You’re _here_!”

Laughing, Remy pressed a kiss against his hair. “We got done a bit early and Remy figured he’d come surprise y’, spend de night and ride back out with y’, yeah.” Lifting one hand, he caught Spencer's chin and tipped his head up, completely ignoring everyone around them as he bent down and greeted Spencer as he always did with one of his heart-stopping kisses.

If he’d had a little less alcohol in his system and it hadn’t been so long since the last time he’d got to see his boyfriend, Spencer might’ve felt embarrassed for the way he clung to him and let his mouth be ravished. As it was, he could only sigh happily and let his body melt into Remy’s. They broke apart and Remy gave his lips a lick before smirking. “Y’ been drinking tequila. _Dieu, mais_ y’ know I love when y’ drink dat.”

“Behave.” Spencer murmured, slapping lightly at Remy’s chest.

“Where’s de fun in dat?”

When Spencer's blushed deepened, Remy let out another laugh. He didn’t continue to try and embarrass Spencer, though. He just pulled on the younger man until he had him tucked up against his side and they were both facing Spencer's friends, all of whom were openly staring without any hint of shame or embarrassment. Remy met their curious looks with his trademark smirk. It made him look both amused and smug. “ _Désolé, mes amies._ Been almost two months since Remy gotta see his Penny last. We got some lost time to make up f’, if y’ catch m’drift.” That got him an elbow from Spencer, which only served to make him grin even more. “All right, all right. Mind y’r elbows dere, cher. Dey’re deadly, dem t’ings!”

“Then behave.” Spencer chided him. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, though. Before Remy could have any further chance to embarrass Spencer or really cinch this _marvelous_ first impression he was making, Spencer hurried to introduce everyone. “Remy, I’d like you to meet my friends. This is JJ, Emily, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and you’ve met Penelope. Everyone, this is Remy.”

Remy could be absolutely charming when he wanted to be. Without ever letting go of his hold of Spencer, he took a small, polite bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet y’. Remy’s heard so much about all of y’.”

“Funny. We haven’t heard a thing about you.” Derek said dryly. He gave Spencer a look that was an apology for doubting him and a promise to grill him later.

“Why don’t you sit, join us?” Emily said, gesturing to the chairs with her hand in invitation. “We were just about to get Reid to tell us how you two met.”

Remy’s emotions shifted to something devilish and Spencer just knew that whatever came out of his mouth next was going to be interesting. To try and stall it, Spencer blurted out “A coffee shop. We met in a coffee shop.”

“Now, cher, dat aint quite true.” Remy chided him. He pressed a quick kiss to Spencer's nose and then gave the others a cheeky smile. “Dat’s de first time we saw one another, _oui_ , _mais_ de first time we really met was in de bathroom.” Turning, he looked down at Spencer, his look deliberately sappy. “Remy walked in and dere he was, washing off his face. He had dis adorable blush an water dripping off his nose and Remy just t’ought, _oui,_ dis is de One. Got his number quick as can be and he aint been able to get rid of dis Cajun since den.”

“ _Merde_.” Spencer mumbled the curse he’d picked up from too much time with Remy. Rolling his eyes, he leaned away from his partner and picked up his glass, arching an eyebrow at Remy over the top of it. “If you’re going to put on a show, I might as well have my drink while I watch.” He didn’t doubt that that’s what Remy was doing—putting on a show. He was playing up the grunge look he had going on and enjoying every second of it. Until now.

“Ooh, y’ have been drinking t’night, haven’t y’? Y’r sassy as hell.” Remy’s grin flashed, sharp and bright. “I like it.” When he spoke, his accent was smoother, his word choice just a bit better; he was done playing around with them. The look that he’d given Spencer said he had much more interesting things in mind to play with. He turned back to the table abruptly and gave them yet another bow. “As much as I’d like to take y’ up on y’r offer, like I said b’fore, it’s been round about two months since I saw m’ boy last, an y’all been letting him sit here and drink tequila, which makes f’ m’ very favorite kind of drunk Spencer. Maybe once de holiday is over we can set somet’ing up f’ us to all get together and have a few drinks, get to know one another. F’ now,” All of a sudden Remy was turning and there was no chance for Spencer to do more than let out a squeal that he would later deny to his dying day as Remy put his shoulder against Spencer's stomach and hefted the man up and over his shoulder. He banded one arm across the back of Spencer's thighs and used his free hand to give a mock, two fingered salute. “I’m gonna take m’ boy on outta here. Y’all enjoy your holidays!”

Spencer couldn’t believe it. “Remy!” He called out, gripping to the back of the man’s jacket. He couldn’t kick for fear of hitting anyone they passed as Remy started to carry him out of there. All eyes were on them and more than a few patrons were laughing outright. Face red, Spencer smacked at his back. “Remy, _put me down_!”

He really should’ve expected the hand that landed a firm smack on his ass. The laughter grew louder as the two made their way across the room and finally, thankfully, out the door.

Remy didn’t set him down until they were standing beside his bike. The minute Spencer was back on his feet, he meant to strike out, to smack at Remy’s arm or his chest or something, only straightening back up seemed to have brought all the blood rushing to his head and it made him feel like all the alcohol was hitting him at once. If it weren’t for Remy’s arms already being there, Spencer might’ve fallen. As it was, he was caught up against Remy’s chest, and really, could he protest that?

Smirking, Remy pulled him in close. “How much did y’ have to drink in dere, _mon chou_?”

“Enough to feel good without truly being drunk. At least, until _someone_ hung me upside down.” Spencer shot back.

There was no shame at all on Remy’s face when he laughed. “Y’ wouldn’t have just left. Y’r too polite f’ dat. I had to take preemptive measures. Otherwise, y’ would’ve had us in dere all night long, and trust me, _bébé_ , talking with y’r friends is de last t’ing I wanna do with m’ night.”

Now that was a thought that Spencer could appreciate. He leaned in against Remy just a little bit more and tipped his head up to be able to look up those extra few inches at him. Without noticing it, he bit down on his bottom lip, which only served to make Remy groan. The hand on his waist yanked him in tight and Remy’s other hand threaded in his hair, catching his head and holding him in place so that the Cajun could lean in and ravage his mouth once more in a much filthier kiss than he’d given him in the bar. The tequila in Spencer took away any nervous inhibitions he might’ve had about being so open in public. It gave him the comfort and confidence to push past his usual shyness and simply open himself to Remy, pressing in close and parting his lips for that insistent tongue.

It was Remy who finally had to break the kiss. He drew back with a string of French curses. Spencer felt a little bit smug to hear how heavy his partner was breathing. Of course, his own wasn’t any better. Remy gave a husky chuckle and shook his head. “We better get on dat bike and get de hell outta here, b’fore I f’get dat we’re in public. Dat mouth of y’rs is dangerous.”

A pleased little hum built up in Spencer's throat. Before Remy, no one had ever called him dangerous before. Hell, no one had ever seemed to find him as attractive as Remy did. Spencer had never met anyone who looked at him with so much heat in their gaze. The way that Remy looked at him left Spencer feeling like he could be doing just about anything and the Cajun would still enjoy looking at him. It was a heady feeling. Even with his sunglasses on, like now, Remy had a way of looking at Spencer that left him feeling like he was something special. Biting on his lip again, he tried to lean back in, to tip his head up in silent plea for another of those kisses.

“ _Merde_.” Remy breathed the word out against Spencer's lips. “Y’r killing me here, Spencer. Get on de bike. I want y’r ass home, now, where I can lay y’ out proper on y’r bed.”

With motivation like that, how could he resist? He pulled away from Remy and then climbed onto the bike after him once Remy was seated. Besides, it definitely wasn’t any hardship to press himself flush against Remy’s back, or to wrap his arms around him. Having Remy in his arms after months of being apart felt fantastic. As the bike started underneath him, adding a pleasant little vibration through his whole body, he leaned in close and nuzzled against the back of Remy’s shoulder. Just faintly he heard the sound of Remy cursing again and then the bike was pulling back and moving out of its parking space.

The bit of a buzz that Spencer had was leaving him feeling rather warm and happy. He felt even more so with Remy’s emotions right there, pressed up against him just as close as he was pressed up against Remy’s body. He could feel the love and happiness in his lover as well as the lust that hadn’t diminished at all. If anything, that lust was growing the further they rode, which in turn only served to feed Spencer's lust as well. He pressed his hands flat against Remy’s stomach and rubbed his cheek against him once more. He couldn’t wait until they got home. Remy would make good on his promise, he knew, and the promises that he’d been making during their phone calls lately. God, but that man could _talk_. All he needed was his voice to drive Spencer absolutely crazy. On those late, lonely nights here without Remy in his bed, they’d shared many a phone call where Remy would describe what he wanted to do to him in that voice that was low and rough with lust. Thinking of it had Spencer moaning lightly, his hips twitching ever so slightly at the thought of what was to come.

That little twitch only served to make Spencer moan again. Plastered to Remy the way that he was, Spencer's crotch was firmly pressed up against Remy’s backside and that little bit of movement was enough to create a teasing friction.

He felt Remy jerk just the slightest bit in response and he couldn’t help the little smile that curved his lips. If Remy had been able to see that, he would’ve recognized just how much trouble he was about to be in.

With his one arm still holding tight around Remy’s waist, Spencer loosened his other arm a little, giving his hand the freedom to move. He didn’t pay any attention to the road around them, trusting his safety to Remy in a way he’d never trusted anyone else. All of his focus was on the man in front of him and that smooth bit of skin he found as he danced his fingers along the hem of Remy’s shirt and slipped underneath it. He felt more than heard Remy’s breath catch and his empathy picked up the swell of Remy’s lust. His fingers slid across the lines of Remy’s muscled abdomen, tracing the dips and grooves that his tongue had traced many times before, teasing and tugging lightly on that line of hair that led downwards, disappearing underneath his jeans. His other arm slipped up, banding across Remy’s chest so that he could grip at his shoulder, allowing him to feel the pounding of Remy’s heart under his arm. He held on tight as they leaned into a turn.

When they straightened back out once more, Spencer resumed his movements, his hand teasing lower. He slipped it down enough that he could trace his thumb along the top of Remy’s jeans, just barely sliding under them. But instead of actually trying to reach under his jeans, Spencer slid his hand over them, cupping Remy through the rough denim. Remy’s lust spiked even higher.

Spencer pressed up against the hard length he could feel trapped inside Remy’s jeans and he let out a moan of his own that echoed in the wind with Remy’s. He rocked his own hips again as he rubbed his hand, stimulating Remy from both directions and driving the two of them crazy. God! Remy was so hard, and so hot, even through the denim. The thought of finally having that inside of him after so long of having to make due with Remy’s voice and his own fingers was enough to make him moan again, louder than before, and his rubbing became a little firmer. Spencer wasn’t the least bit ashamed to admit which position he preferred in the bedroom. It worked for the both of them perfectly. He loved being on the bottom. That feeling of being filled, being taken, _owned_ , was the most amazing thing. Sometimes they switched it up, and it was great then, too, buried deep in the tight heat of Remy’s body. But tonight Spencer wanted to feel Remy in him. He _needed_ it.

The bike jerked to the side suddenly and Spencer looked up from Remy’s jacket for the first time. When he did, he realized that he wasn’t quite sure where they were anymore. This wasn’t the route home. They were in what looked like a park setting, and if he was seeing right in the dark, they weren’t exactly on a regular road, either.

There was no chance to ask what was going on. The bike turned again and came to a stop in what looked like some tucked away, dark little parking lot, most likely used for people going out on a hiking trail or something. Spencer didn’t really get a chance to think about it. As soon as they parked and the bike was off, Remy had turned and grabbed at him and Spencer found himself manhandled around Remy’s side and right into his lap in a display of strength that had the young genius shivering. A hand in his hair yanked him in for a kiss that was hard, hot, and oh-so-demanding. Spencer moaned loudly, pressing himself close. When they broke, he was panting for air, his whole body boneless. Remy wasn’t much better. His sunglasses were on top his head and Spencer could see that his pupils were so dilated from lust that the red was almost gone from his eyes. The sight had Spencer shivering. Still, still feeling the bravery of his buzz, he couldn’t resist teasing. “What? You couldn’t wait until we got home?”

“Home’s at least fifteen minutes away.” Remy pointed out, his voice a low growl that sent shivers down Spencer's spine. “An I knew dis spot was closer. It’s safe, too. Don’t no one ever come back here dis time of night.”

“How on earth do you know safe places for outdoor sex in DC?”

Remy arched an eyebrow at him and grinned. “Y’ really want me to answer dat, cher?”

That only took a moment’s thought before Spencer shook his head. “No. No, I really don’t.”

“Dat’s what I thought.”  Remy said with a smirk. Then he tugged on Spencer's hair again, pulling him in again and distracting Spencer from thinking about anything. How could he think with Remy devouring him the way he was. All Spencer could do was clutch at the lapels of Remy’s jacket and hang on. When Remy’s hand landed on his hip, thumb pressing firmly against the dip in the front, he whined lowly into their kiss and arched up shamelessly into the touch, pleading with his body for what he really wanted. Remy didn’t disappoint. He took the invitation and slid his hand over just enough to press against the tent in Spencer's slacks. Gasping, Spencer broke the kiss, his head dropping back as Remy started to rub the flat of his hand against him.

Remy leaned in to nip and suck at the exposed skin on his neck that this position offered. “Look at y’.” He growled against Spencer's skin. “So hot and open f’ me. Have I ever told y’ how much I love de fact dat it only takes a shot or two of tequila to turn y’ into a fucking slut?”

That had Spencer letting out a breathy, gasping laugh. “You might’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

“Mm.” He bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder, giving a happy little rumble at Spencer's moan. At the same time, his hand slid up just enough that his fingers could deftly unhook Spencer's belt and slacks. When his hand finally slipped inside and curled around him, pulling him into the night air, Spencer's moan was the loudest yet.

The hand in Spencer's hair held his head still so that he couldn’t try and sit up, but he could still rock his hips up into that firm touch. “Remy….Remy, please!”

“What? Y’ can’t take a little teasing, cher?” Remy purred at him. He pulled his head back, smirking down at Spencer. The smile he wore was just slightly dangerous and it gave Spencer the very best kind of chills. “Y’ sure didn’t have no problem teasing me on de road, now did y’? All that rubbing and playing. I’m just taking m’ turn now.”

Oh, God! Remy was going to kill him with this. If he didn’t stop, this was all going to be over embarrassingly fast. It’d been way too long since they’d been together and the touch of Remy against his skin, the feel of his emotions _right there_ , it was turning Spencer on faster than ever. Already he was panting, rocking up just a little faster into Remy’s grip. “Please, Remy, please.” A shudder ran down him when Remy added a little extra twist to his stroke. “Oh, _God_. Remy, I want…I want…”

Leaning in, Remy mouthed kisses along Spencer's jawline. “What, Penny? What do y’ want?”

That smoky voice ran over him like another touch. Spencer whined low in his throat. “Want you in me, Rem. Please! It’s been too long. _Need_ you in me.”

“Fuck.” Remy pressed his face in against Spencer's neck and took a shuddering breath.

Abruptly, he let go of Spencer's cock and slapped at his hip. “Get y’r ass up and get y’r britches off den, _mon chou_.”

Spencer had never moved so fast in his life. His legs were shaky and he had no idea if it was because of the alcohol still in his system, or the lust that was burning him, or maybe a little bit of both. But he stripped off his shoes, pants and boxers. No sooner had he finished than Remy was tugging him back over to the bike. Instead of getting up off it, though, like Spencer had expected, Remy caught one of Spencer's legs and leaned back enough to help him climb back up on it, straddling Remy’s lap. Remy hadn’t stripped at all yet and the feel of the denim against Spencer's sensitive skin was skirting close to _too much_. But then Remy was laying him back, telling him to “Grab de handlebars, _mon amour_ , dat’s it, now draw y’r knees up f’ me, _Dieu_ , look at y’” and Spencer forgot everything except the strong arms that were sliding under his legs and then the cool finger that was pressing insistently against him.

No matter how rushed they ever got with one another, prepping Spencer was never something that Remy hurried through. He was always careful and meticulous about it. Sometimes driving Spencer out of his mind just from the feel of his fingers alone. That feeling of being filled, stretched, wonderful and _there_ but never quite enough, with teasing strokes against his prostate to draw out the sounds that Remy loved to hear, no matter how hard Spencer tried to smother them. He was noisy in bed. He always had been. Remy _loved it_.

Two fingers slid in and Spencer writhed down on them, a cry ripped from his lips when they slammed straight into his prostate. He felt Remy’s lust jump at that sound. “ _Beau._ ” Remy told him, pushing up again and wringing out another of those cries. “So _beau._ One of dese days maybe we’ll take Logan up on dat offer to borrow dat cabin he’s got. With no one f’ miles around us, y’ could get as loud as y’ wanted. Would y’ like dat, cher? Not having to worry about it? Y’r always such a noisy one f’ me. Y’ make such gorgeous noises.”

Words were beyond Spencer then. By the time that Remy decided he was stretched enough, Spencer had been reduced to nothing more than sounds, needy little wants and cries that echoed in the night air, moans that shivered along their skin. He was senseless to everything but them. Anyone could’ve come on them and he wouldn’t have noticed it. He didn’t even notice Remy undoing his own pants. But he did notice the loss of Remy’s fingers, whining sharply at it, only to have them replaced a second later by something much thicker. Once they were lined up, Remy caught up Spencer's legs again, hands going to the backs of his knees to draw him up even more, exposing him completely. There should’ve been embarrassment of some kind. They were in public! Anyone could come find them back here! But how could he feel embarrassment with Remy looking down at him like he was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen?

It’d been long enough that even with stretching, even with all that prep, it was a tight fit. Remy had to pause more than once as he sank into him to give Spencer time to adjust. Finally, though, he was seated fully in him, their bodies joined completely, and for a moment the two just sat there, relishing in being together like this again.

Spencer was the one to break first. He shifted his hips, pushing down, pushing Remy in deeper. Instinctively Remy pressed back, their moans twining together in the night air. “ _Merde._ Someone’s impatient tonight.” Remy moaned.

Spencer answered that by giving another small roll of his hips. It got him what he wanted. With a growling laugh, Remy started to move.

This setting was new to them and, Spencer could admit, a little exciting. He clung tightly to the handlebars of the motorcycle as Remy rocked in and out of him. It was wonderful, oh God was it wonderful, but he couldn’t shift right, couldn’t get him in deep enough, and it he let out a soft whine.

“Not quite enough f’ y’, _bébé_?” Remy asked him. He shifted his hands off of Spencer's legs, letting them slide down to rest against the curve of his inner elbow, and then he slid his hands down and around to Spencer's back. “Hands on m’ shoulders, Penny. C’mon now, up.”

He let go of the handlebars at Remy’s orders and brought his hands up to grip at Remy’s shoulders. Remy then drew him up, hands at Spencer's shoulders, arms holding up his legs, and with their next thrust he gripped Spencer's shoulders and yanked down at the same time that he pushed up. Spencer practically _howled_. The thrust struck straight on his prostate. Throwing his head back, leaning back just a little against Remy’s strong hands, Spencer could only hold on as Remy set a hard pace that hit his prostate at least every few thrusts.

They’d been apart too long and their bodies were too eager for this to last long. It took no time at all at this pace before Spencer felt the start of his orgasm curling deep in his stomach. His fingers clenched down on Remy’s shoulders and his hips added an extra roll to their trusts and he finally found his voice, chanting Remy’s name breathlessly as he climbed higher and higher. Another thrust, hard and deep, and Spencer's world whited out as he came without his cock even being touched.

He felt Remy’s grip tighten on his shoulders and the man amazingly picked up his pace even more. Though his body felt limp and loose form his own orgasm, Spencer still had enough strength to try and tighten his muscles to encourage Remy along. Through slitted eyes, he watched Remy’s face, one reason that he absolutely loved coming before his partner. He loved to watch Remy’s face as the man’s mouth fell open on a low gasp and then his head would bow down, features going tight while his whole body locked down and Spencer could feel the warmth filling him as Remy emptied deep inside him.

Very carefully, Remy dropped first one of Spencer's legs, then the other, before pulling him in, heedless of the sticky mess between them. Spencer didn’t care about it, either. He slumped against Remy’s chest and buried his face in against his neck. Every bit of him was pliant and relaxed. It always made Remy smile. Spencer didn’t get sleepy after sex. He did, however, turn as limp as a rag doll, and, in Remy’s words, ‘clingier than an octopus’. That was always said with a kiss or a smile that took any sting out of the words and show just how much the Cajun really liked it.

Remy’s arms wrapped loosely around Spencer's waist and kept him cradled close. They sat like that for a few moments as they caught their breath and let the night air cool their sweat soaked skin. Someone could come along at any moment, they knew. They’d been lucky so far that no one had found them even in this strange, out-of-the-way place that Remy had pulled them into. Then again, Spencer hadn’t been the least bit quiet, and anyone coming close would’ve known exactly what was happening. But they’d pushed their luck enough for now. Still, Spencer couldn’t resist snuggling in even closer for just a moment, pressing a kiss to the soft skin in front of him. “Missed you.” He murmured.

The arms around him tightened and he felt the kiss Remy dropped on his hair. “Missed y’ too, _mon cœur._ ”

Smiling, Spencer felt content for the first time since he and Remy had parted two months earlier. No matter what happened, no matter how much time passed, this, right here in the circle of Remy’s arms, was exactly where he always wanted to be. Somehow, this had become home.


End file.
